thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Vs Barney
Godzilla vs. Barney is a lost Godzilla film that pits the King of the Monsters against the Purple Menace. It was never released on TV due to it being frightening for most viewers. The story focuses on Barney getting mutated and growing to Godzilla's size, destroying everything in his path. So it's up to Godzilla to defeat him. When it it was released in 2007, it would be the first Godzilla film to feature Barney and to have an R rating in the United States. Known History During the Heisei era (Godzilla movies from 1984 to the early 1990s), Toho had plans for a Godzilla movie where he fights another American monster (the first was King Kong). They decided to choose Barney, since he was popular in the US. And so, Godzilla vs. Barney was conceved. Once filming was complete, the studio thought that it would be way to frightening for most audiences alike. So the film was locked away in a vault for the rest of the 90's and early 2000's. Godzilla vs. Barney ''was suppose to be the last Godzilla movie from the Heisei era, but Toho went with ''Godzilla vs Destoroyah instead. For most of the 2000's, Godzilla vs. Barney was still in the vault, until a break in happened in 2006. The film was then shown at a private convention the following year, where hundreds of people who saw it were instantly terrified. The episode is now lost in the public domain. Known Plot One day, Barney was dared to jump into a barrel of toxic waste by his friends Drew Pickles and Elmo. He did it, but something then happened. Barney started growing taller and taller. He was now as big as Super Evil Barney but still had his normal looks. Barney then started going crazy and ran off out of site towards Japan. Drew and Elmo soon ran off so they wouldn't get into trouble. Meanwhile in Japan, Godzilla was taking a nap in his cave when he sensed another kaiju. It was the evil T-rex known as Barney and has made landfall is Tokyo and was starting to destroyed the city. Godzilla then ran out of his cave and started running towards Tokyo. When he got there, he saw Barney destroying the city and beginning to eat a skyscraper. After Barney saw Godzilla, he threw the building at him. Godzilla caught the building and threw it back at Barney, this caused him to fall over. But he soon got up and tackled Godzilla. The two monsters kept fighting. While they were fighting, they destroyed most of Tokyo and killed thousands of people. Soon, Barney and Godzilla reached a hill just outside of Tokyo (which is the Teletubbies summer house.) Godzilla uses his tail to trip Barney and succeeds doing it. The evil purple T-rex soon falls on the hill and destroys the Teletubbies house. They left their house so they were not killed. But then, Barney woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by his friends Drew Pickles, Ronald McDonald, Dick the Clown, Arthur, Astro Boy, and Elmo. Dick told Barney that the barrel of toxic waste he got in damaged his body and that he went into a coma for a few weeks. He was cured and sent back with his friend to the good life Credits roll for 20 minutes Barney Bunch Productions logo appears. Characters shown Barney Godzilla Drew Pickles Elmo The prime minister of Japan Astro Boy Ronald McDonald Dick the Clown Arthur Teletubbies Category:Lost Barney Episodes Category:Movies Category:Anti-Barney Humor